


Cold Snap

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Castiel Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Protective Castiel, Wing Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After a rough hunt, both the brothers are beat up and exhausted. They need rest, but when the heat goes out in their motel room during the night, Cas has a solution to keep them warm.





	Cold Snap

**Author's Note:**

> For a Kink meme prompt.

Dean argues. He snipes and he pouts and to be honest if that amount of bullshit had been directed at him, Sam would have dumped Dean’s ass in the trunk and let that be that.

But it’s not directed at him. It’s directed at Cas and, where they’re concerned, Dean especially, Cas has infinite patience and endless tolerance for their fucking attitudes.

He wins out in the end, simply by staring Dean down. It helps that Dean’s swaying on his feet, but it’s Sam who weighs in to settle it. He’s hurt and he’s tired and he just wants to rest in an actual bed. 

And yes, Cas could theoretically heal them but he just fought some sort of demon snake monster to save their lives and Sam's willing to bet he's hiding injuries of their own. 

Which is why Sam ordered him to keep his Grace to himself for once. They're beat up and exhausted but they’ll be okay. 

If they can get to a motel room. And that's why Dean's being a little shit. He doesn't want the angel to drive. 

He can't stay upright without leaning on their car, but he wants to drive. 

And then he has a dig at Cas about the time he crashed his own car and yeah, when Dean wants to get his own way he fights dirty. 

“You’re an asshole,” Sam says. “Give Cas they keys, Dean, or I’m driving.”

Dean glares the glare of betrayed brothers everywhere but then guiltily yields, whether because Sam knows how bad he looks (he's no more fit to drive than Dean) or that Dean knows he crossed a line, Sam has no idea. 

It doesn't matter anyway because Cas gets them inside (Dean claims shotgun, shocker) and then he drives while Sam googles the nearest motel. 

++

Dean says it'd be a roach motel except roaches have standards, but Sam knows when his brother's just being grumpy and petty. 

Cas drove and Cas booked the room and Cas paid and Cas half carried them both in and Dean usually does all that because he's the guard dog, the alpha of this family. 

Sam thinks that he's never seen anything more amazing than that bed and he collapses face down onto it and decides he isn't moving until morning. At least. 

He falls asleep to Dean and Cas's hushed tones, and he almost got up when he thought Dean was giving Cas shit, but then Dean tells Cas to take better care of himself because they don't want to lose him again and that's the last thing he hears. 

++

He wakes up who knows how long later, unsure why until he realises he's shivering. Brutally. 

His breath is misting in the air and he looks over to see Dean sitting up, his blankets wrapped around him and over his head. 

Cas comes back in the room then, hastily closing the door behind him, and redoing the salt line. 

“The power is out. The whole motel is affected.”

“And he doesn't have a generator?” Dean's teeth chatter, stacattoing the words. 

“Apparently not.”

Dean mutters something under his breath and huddles in on himself. Cas notices Sam's awake then and he glances helplessly between them. 

But it's okay, really. They’ve slept in worse places; their car. A torn tent in a park when their dad ran out of money. 

If Cas could manage those months he spent homeless, they can handle a night of this. 

But Cas seems to have other ideas. 

Dean makes an undignified squeak, one Sam wishes he'd recorded because holy shit, when Cas pushes his bed with him on it until it's right against Sam's. 

“Move over, please, Sam.”

Confused, Sam does. Maybe Cas needs to sleep too or at least rest. That's okay, but Dean looks like Cas just suggested a naked stroll round the block. 

When Cas tries to disentangle Dean from his mound of blankets, Sam’s sure only the fact that Dean loves Cas keeps him from shooting him. At any rate, it’s a short battle and then Cas has all the blankets and he’s spreading them out over them and lying back. 

He spreads his arms, and says, “Come here.”

Okay. So that’s a little awkward. But they’re freezing and Cas knows how they (Dean especially) feel about this kind of stuff so if he’s doing this, he has a good reason. 

Sam settles down first and Cas kind of scoops him in closer until Sam’s head is on Cas’s shoulder. 

They both stare expectantly at Dean. He stares at them, expression some weird mix of disdain and envy and then he gives. He lies stiff as a board; even when Cas rolls him so his position mirrors Sam’s (and Sam hears what Dean mumps under his breath but tomorrow will be time for addressing that) he still stays rigid against the angel’s side. 

Sam rolls his eyes but Dean will never change and he’s learned to accept that, infuriating as it is. 

That’s when it happens. 

To Sam it feels like the softest blanket he’s ever felt just got draped across him. It’s thick and warm and...comforting. A lot like being held actually. 

Held, and safe. 

He can tell when Dean feels it; he makes a puzzled but not displeased sound and then gives Cas a suspicious look. 

“Did you just wing-hug us?”

Cas is still looking at the ceiling. “In corporeal form, my wings are insulated. They’ll keep you warmer than just the blankets.”

Sam can see Dean working through how he feels about the three of them sharing a bed and getting snuggled by Cas’s wings, and Sam actually swears to Chuck that if Dean starts his toxic masculine prideful shit here…

But he doesn’t. “Pretty cool, Cas.” That’s all he says and then he goes noodle limp and he’s snoring a minute later. 

Sam isn’t sure who’s more surprised: him or Cas, but at any rate Dean was right. 

It is pretty cool.


End file.
